Egos over phones
by Linvn89
Summary: Some players just need to put in their place, without even considering their feelings, because what goes around, comes around. ONE-SHOT


Hello everyone! How are you guys? I am back with a new one-shot, and I have been working on this from March, so yeah, it has come a long way, and this has to be my shortest one-shot, I think :-?

Anyway, it is also my first shot at humor, so I hope it is at least funny on some way and that it does not disappoint. I will not be posting a new chapter of 'The black phoenix of Russia' until some time next month for those who are waiting for a new chapter of it, so hopefully this story will you keep you somewhat entertained until then.

And is it really necessary to still do the disclaimer? We all know that none of us owns Beyblade, no matter how much we want to own them, ( me wanting to own Kai first, followed by Bryan, Tala and Brooklyn :-* ) so yeah, I am just not going to do the disclaimer.

Also, reviews would be nice, just to figure out whether there can be picked up on the humour or not. So, no more boring words, and on with the story!

Enjoy!

Egos over phones

Every learning institute which consists of both the male and female population always has that one player, that one guy that thinks he is God's gift to women. Whether it is a university, a high school, a boarding school, it does not matter, they all have that one player.

The player that just has to smile at everything that is female, young or old, the player that uses his charm to get his way with the ladies and that player that thinks he is the reason women has been made to walk this earth.

They are usually good looking and that is why they are players in the first place, thinking that their looks are irresistible to anyone, thinking that anyone will swoon by just gazing upon them. They usually have never been in love, finding the whole 'feeling something deep for a girl' a little bit overrated; in some rare cases, they have experienced a very hurtful experience, something that has left their hearts broken, whether it was from a failed relationship or their parents that had gotten divorced, but whatever the case, it has left them somewhat heartbroken, leaving them to play around, breaking other people's hearts in the process, and also feeling no remorse while doing this.

Somewhere in the US, at a very large prestigious university, there is such a player, a player that thinks he can get any girl or young woman to fall at his feet and then to worship the very ground that he is walking on, and that player is no other than Tala Ivanov, a Russian student in his fourth year of his studies, and by now he has already played his way through most of the girls at the university, and he is not bad looking at all.

With his azure blue coloured eyes, along with a unique red hair colour, bordering on ruby coloured, many speculating that he colours his hair that way, a body to die for as he is toned to perfection without the unnecessary bulging muscles, a deep muscular voice and a charming smile that is absolutely to die for, it is no wonder he is a world class player, thinking that the world is his play ground; oh and has it been mentioned that he is also stinking rich?

Tala has a new girl almost every two weeks, never getting tired of constantly flirting with the young ladies at the campus, although some has grown immune to his charms, but mostly because he has already broken their hearts, and the only other women that do not fall for his charms are the girlfriends of his friends, but they all see Tala as their horny brother, and Tala sees them as his baby sisters, so flirting with them in the first place will completely feel wrong.

Tala is your typical 23 year old young man, always surrounded with his close friends, loves to go to parties and to take part in various illegal street races, but at least he does not slack off on his studies. His parents had warned him that they will remove all of his privileges should he dare slack off on his studies, and Tala knows that he cannot impress the ladies if he does not have a car to drive them around with, or if he does not have the money to take them to a fancy restaurant, so for the greater good he is keeping his marks high to continue impressing his parents.

He is currently studying to become a mechanical engineer as that is what his father is and that field has always fascinated the young Russian born man. He has an older sister but she has already finished her studies and is living in St Petersburg in Russia, and she is a respected judge, having shown everyone early on in her career that she is not a woman to mess with.

Tala does not have a specific type of woman, he is in to all types of women, but usually it is those that are model material; aren't all players into those type of women anyway?

It is the first day on campus after the summer vacation and Tala had spent his entire summer vacation on the golden beaches of Miami, which has also given him a golden tan of his own, and this accompanied with his azure coloured eyes, unique red hair and his well built body, one can now classify him as devilish handsome, and he knows it all too well.

Right now he is leisurely sitting on top of a table, a wooden one with most of his friends and their girlfriends sitting on the benches that surrounds the wooden table, the friends all busy conversing on what they had done over the summer, while enjoying the last bit of summer climate before autumn makes its appearance known.

Kai, one of Tala's best friends, have moved into a new apartment with his girlfriend of three years, Miriam; Bryan, Tala's other best friend had spent the entire summer working at his father's business in New York City as Bryan does not have time for taking off, because he wants to start building his future, and cannot wait until after his studies to only start then with it. Unfortunately, Bryan and his girlfriend of 15 months had broken up over the summer time, but he does not seem too heartbroken about as both he and Tala are already flirting with the various ladies that walk past the group of friends.

The other friends that are also sitting around the table is Kenny with Emily, Tyson with Salima, Ray with Hilary, Max with Mariah, and then Miguel, Brooklyn and Mystel.

Tala, Bryan, Mystel, Kai and Brooklyn have known each other since high school and the five friends have been fortunate enough to be accepted in to the same university, although they are all studying various fields.

In high school, these five young men were the players of the high school, and it had stayed that way until the first year of university, because that is when Kai had met Miriam and he had broken away from his playboy manners. The other four still enjoyed their single status very much until three of them started to delve into various relationships, finding it quite entertaining to have that one special lady in their life, and although all four are single once more, the three young men, Brooklyn, Bryan and Mystel have not turned their backs on the relationship dilemma, and will not hesitate getting involved with someone should she come across their path.

Tala loves to be the centre of attention and that is why he is currently sitting right on top of the table, so that everyone is forced to look up at him, and he down at them, the azure coloured eye man feeling superior to them all at the moment.

"I wonder what the freshmen looks like this year, how many hotties there are that I can swoon?"

"You do realise that you are getting too old to chase after the freshmen, Tala."

"Oh hush, Hilary, they are all of age so that is not against the law, and besides, it is not like I am selling them alcohol. I am just offering my friendly services."

"I swear they would have been better off just buying alcohol from you; at least that way they could flush the toxins out of their body after they are done with it; with you, they can't and they will have to live the rest of their lives with the memories of being your latest accomplishment."

"You make it sound like something horrid and very bad, Hils."

"Because it is, you idiot."

"It takes a bigger idiot to see a smaller idiot, just for your information, my dear sweet Hilary."

"Ugh, please don't call me that; I may just puke."

Tala does not reply and instead just grins at Hilary while winking at her, she just turning her head away with her nose in the air, pretending to be appalled by his winking.

The group of friends start to converse once more among each other, the group of friends dividing among each other as each small group starts to talk about various things; Kai is not listening or talking to anyone, he being too caught up with kissing Miriam in her neck, as she leans against him while talking with Mariah about what changes she wants to make in the apartment of her and Kai.

Just then they hear someone call Miriam's name, and everyone turns towards the caller, Miriam immediately jumping to her feet when she sees the person, and starts to run towards her. The group of friends just watch in silence as the two women embrace each other and hold each other while smiling brightly and laughing.

The stranger almost looks like Miriam, except her hair is ruby coloured, and her hair is also a bit longer than Miriam's hair. The women are built the same and they are also the same height; they are still unsure of her eye colour as the stranger is a bit too far to see it.

No one can hear anything of what the women are saying, and it does not look like Miriam is going to introduce the stranger anytime soon. Kai just sees everyone's curious faces, and just rolls his eyes at their unnecessary curiosity.

"It is her cousin, you idiots. She is starting this year here."

"Well, she is gorgeous, Kai. Where has she been hiding all this time?"

"Away from you. Just forget it Tala, that girl is not going to fall for your charms."

"We shall see, my dear Kai," and without waiting for Kai to say anything else on the matter, Tala slides off of the table and walks towards the two women in a very confident stride, a seductive grin adorning his features.

Miriam immediately sees Tala coming walking their way and her friendly demeanour disappears in a split second, she already knowing why the red head is stalking towards them, and she makes no secret of her disapproval of it, "What do you want, Ivanov?" is all she asks in a very stern tone.

Tala just grins at her and then looks at Miriam's supposed cousin, "The name is Tala, and I apologise that no one has introduced us up until now. I must admit that my friends do not always carry other people's best interests at heart."

The stranger just looks at Tala and then back at Miriam, Miriam just rolling her eyes while crossing her arms in front of her chest. For being so long with Kai, she has had to learn some of his manners along the way.

"I must thank your friends then; they seem like my kind of people," she replies, her face looking stern just like Miriam's face.

Tala holds out his hand, and she takes it but gives him one firm shake before abruptly pulling it away, thus not giving Tala even the slightest chance of planting a kiss on her hand.

"I am Tatiana," is all she replies while also crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The group of friends all see this and suddenly try their best to stifle their laughter, it proving to be very difficult.

"That is a very nice name, it suits you, and may I just be so bold as to compliment you on how beautiful you are. You truly are an exquisite specimen of the fairer gender."

"Do you say that to every chick you come across, or am I the very first one that has ever heard those words come out of your mouth?"

"Err..." Tala suddenly finding it very hard to think of one single word in his entire vocabulary, he stunned beyond words.

"Yeah, like I figured. Look Tala, your charms and sweet words and all that other crap you spew out of your mouth may work on most chicks, but it sure as hell is not going to work on me. I am not about to become your latest accomplishment, and I already know what you are going to say, 'but Tatiana, our names start with the same letter, and look, even our hair is almost the same colour; that has to be a sign that we belong together,'" Tatiana saying all of this in a very mocking voice while clutching her hands in front of her chest and tilting her head to the side and fluttering her eyelashes during the process, she actually mocking Tala right now, both him and every other girl that has ever fallen for Tala's empty words.

Tala's jaw just drops, he unable to comprehend of what had just happened; Miriam is holding her hand in front of her mouth, she unable to hide her laughter. She just knew that Tala is going to fail miserably with her cousin, but instead of warning him, she thought it would be more amusing to see him crash and burn, and boy, is Tala Ivanov on fire right now, and not in a good way!

"Now, if you do not have anything nice to say, I say run along, little boy; me and my cousin were in the middle of a conversation," and just like that, Tatiana turns her attention back to Miriam, completely ignoring Tala in the process.

Tala just stares at this ruby haired coloured woman, he still not able to find his voice, his mouth still open, he totally and utterly astounded by her attitude towards him. Never in his life has this happened to him. He has always thought that he is irresistible to all types of women, but clearly he was wrong as he has just been rudely awakened to that hard core fact, and he does not like it one bit.

Tala finally finds his bearings, and with a scowl on his face, turns around and stalks back to the group of friends, everyone immediately noticing his not-so-friendly-and-flirty facial expression. Kai is the only one who finds this whole scenario funny, and he is not about to let this golden opportunity pass by to poke fun at Tala's utter defeat.

Tala takes up his previous position on the table but with a thud, while muttering something under his breath.

"So, Ivanov, did she give you her number?" the amused tone within Kai's voice hard to miss, along with his sly smirk as he looks up at Tala, Kai's eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Go choke on something, Hiwatari, preferably Miriam's tits."

"Gladly, Ivanov," is all Kai replies to that, he still adorning that sly smirk of his.

"So, what is her name, Tala?" Tyson asks, he also wanting to get in on the fun.

"Go ask her yourself, Granger."

"Sheez, Tala, who has got your balls in such a tight grip?"

Tala just turns towards Hilary and gives her one of his best glares, she just smiling back at him innocently. No one is able to resist the opportunity to tease Tala; it does not happen every day that the 'all great Tala Ivanov' is shot back down to earth, everyone immediately liking Miriam's cousin, the two cousins still conversing.

"Cheer up, Tala, it is not the end of the world."

"Hush, Mystel; I am really not in the mood for one of your positive speeches right now."

"Come on, Ivanov, let's go chase new ass so that you can forget about your mishap, and by the way, you do want to leave right now because Miriam and her cousin are coming this way," Bryan warns Tala while getting up in the process and placing a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder.

Tala quickly glances into the direction of Miriam, and sure enough the two are slowly making their way towards the table.

"Let's get the hell out of here," is all he says while getting up, and without greeting anyone, he just leaves, Bryan just waving at everyone as he too walks away from the table.

Tatiana just glares at Tala's retreating back but quickly changes her demeanour when she reaches the table, she and Kai embracing each other before Miriam retakes her previous position in front of Kai, right between his legs. Tatiana is quickly introduced to everyone, and everyone immediately finds a liking in her, she having a warm and welcoming personality, and the fact that she has just shot down Tala just adds in her favour.

Tatiana does not have green eyes like Miriam, but instead has deep blue eyes, it suiting her perfectly.

The group of friends continue to converse for a while longer until most of them have to disperse in order to go their various classes, Tatiana being in the exact same field as Kai is, studying to become Mathematician.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week has already gone by and Tala is back to his old witty and flirtatious self, although he did not stay bruised for long. The very same day that Tatiana had turned him down, he walked around moping for a couple of hours, but by evening time he was already locking lips with a freshman, his bruised ego something of the past.

However, what no one knows is that Tala is secretly very fascinated with Tatiana and he has been struggling the entire week with getting her out of his system. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have found it so alluring if a woman turns him down, probably because it has never happened to him, and he secretly had enjoyed it, well, after he got over the overall shock anyway.

The entire week he has been looking for her within the crowds, his eyes just scanning all the corridors for a ruby head, and luckily he has been fortunate to spot her a few times, but she did not even notice him, which in Tala's opinion may be for the best, for now. He was certain that she would start hanging with Miriam, seeing as they are cousins, and had hoped for that, but was very disappointed when he discovered that Tatiana had quickly found her own circle of friends, and unfortunately, Tala knows the one girl very well seeing as she was also one of his accomplishments, and Tala can only imagine what horrible things had come out of Stacy's mouth.

Any chance he may have had with Tatiana is for surely completely diminished by now, of that the young Ivanov is certain. If only he could manage to get Tatiana's phone number, but that alone is going to be a mission, almost a mission impossible; he can already see his own version of the movie, the title being MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: NUMBER IMPOSSIBLE. There is no way in hell Miriam will give it to him, and neither will Kai because Tala knows that Miriam will easily threaten withholding sex from Kai if he even thinks of giving her cousin's number to him, and let's face it, Hiwatari will not risk anything if it means he can't have sex for more than a week.

'There has to be some way to get her number. Think, Ivanov, think,' is all that is running through Tala's head right now as he quietly sits alone at the main fountain, he not focusing on his surroundings, and thus not noticing the various ladies smiling his way.

Tatiana's strong and no nonsense attitude surely has left a mark on Tala, and he just can't get it out of his system. Sure, he still flirts daily with the opposite sex but it is not like he is going out of his way to make a good impression on the ladies; he hardly tries. It is almost like he has lost his mojo, and that all thanks to Tatiana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh come on, Miriam, please. Just give me her number already."

"No, Ivanov, and that's final. Now stop bugging me!"

"Not until you give me her number, please, pretty, pretty please. I will make you some sort of deal."

"Not interested, Ivanov."

"Now I see where your cousin gets her stubbornness from."

"Why do you want her number anyway? She shot you down the first time, and she will do it again."

"Exactly, so you do not have to worry about anything. Just give me her number and let your cousin be herself, and shoot me down again."

"You really are a piece of work, you know that, Ivanov."

Tala just grins his million dollar smile at Miriam, "I try; so, are you going to give me her number, or not?"

Miriam just lifts her head towards the ceiling while closing her eyes, and takes a very deep breath as if to calm herself. She cannot understand why Tala is so persistent in getting Tatiana's number; he has already seen that he does not stand a chance with her, so why keep on hounding the poor woman. She is just going to crush his ego and pride all over again. Maybe that is what he needs, to be shot down one more time.

Miriam finally makes up her mind concerning Tatiana's number, "Fine, I will give you her number, but don't come crying to me when she shoots you down again, and, if you breathe a word to anyone that I have given my cousin's number to you, I will personally take you by the balls and drag you all over this campus; understood, Ivanov?"

Tala just grins at Miriam while nodding his head.

She finally gives Tatiana's number to Tala, warning him once more about what she is going do to him, he hardly fazed by the threat. All that Tala can think of now is that he finally has Tatiana's number, after pestering Miriam for almost two weeks now, and finally he has won, and now he can start chatting her up, and Tala can hardly wait for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has already been three days since Tala has gotten Tatiana's number, and still he has not had the courage to text her, his stomach churning uncontrollably whenever he starts to type out the text message, Tala being very confused by his own actions. He has never had trouble texting a girl before, so why all of a sudden? He has wanted the number for so long now, and now that he has it, he cannot use it, and it is frustrating him!

He is currently sitting in a local coffee shop on the campus grounds, along with Brooklyn and Bryan, holding his phone and just staring at the screen, the other two young men noticing this.

"What's wrong, Tala? You have been looking at that thing for some time now, like it is going to bite you any moment."

Tala does not say anything and instead goes in on the menu on his phone, heading straight for the messages where he starts to, for what seems like the hundredth time by now, type a short hello to Tatiana, Bryan looking at Brooklyn for some sort of reply, he just shrugging his shoulders in return while casually taking a sip from his coffee.

Two words; seven letters; that's it, that's all, and still Tala's entire being is trembling on the inside, his hands suddenly feeling all sweaty, and he also starts to feel nauseas, this being the furthest he has come so far. Up until now he has not had the ability to complete the short message, and now that he has, it is almost like it is growling at him. Tala can almost see how the letters start to take the shape of some monstrosity which can jump up at him any moment, and he is scared shitless.

'Christ Almighty, Ivanov! Grow a pair would you! She is just a regular chick, yeah, so she shot you down, and she probably will do it again, so just put yourself out of the misery already and get this over with!'

After scolding himself within his head, Tala takes a subconscious deep breath and finally presses on the send button, he seeing how the little envelope flies, and the message 'MESSAGE SENT' appears on the screen, and Tala can swear that he had just dropped his balls, and that right now they are rolling somewhere on the floor within this coffee shop, because he literally feels ball less right now.

His ears cannot seem to focus on one specific sound right now, his heart beating so violently within his chest, it is almost hurting him. Maybe he is having some sort of heart attack, and maybe he should get some medical help; this can actually be very serious stuff. Even his face feels all sweaty and clammy, and he swears he can feel how light headed he is becoming.

'Something is really wrong with you, Ivanov. Maybe you should really get to an emergency room or something,' is all Tala thinks to himself.

And to makes matters worse, his phone suddenly beeps, indicating he has received a message, the named displayed on the screen that of Tatiana.

'Bloody hell, I almost pissed my pants right now! What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I really this scared of this woman? She is just a regular chick, Ivanov, so relax already. You can do this: take a deep breath, in, and then let out, out, and repeat this,' Tala says to himself, he doing the little exercise and after doing it for a few times, he realises that he has really calmed down and that he actually feels much better.

'Good, now just open the message, and just read it. What is the worst that could happen?'

Tala opens up the message and just below his message of 'Hey sexy' is the reply of the one and only Tatiana.

" _Do we know each other?"_ is all it says, this immediately bringing a smirk to Tala's face, he suddenly having found the courage to start chatting with her.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you are a very attractive lady," and sent, and it does not take long before Tala receives another new message from this ruby haired beauty.

" _Where did you get my number?"_

"I know someone who knows someone who knows you," Tala adding a smiley face after the sentence before sending it, and just like the previous messages, he gets a reply very quickly.

" _If you don't have the decency to be honest, then you are wasting both of our time."_

Tala's smirk just broadens upon reading that reply, he suddenly finding it a lot of fun in talking to Tatiana, and she sounds pissed. All the better for him!

'You should have texted her a long time ago, you idiot' Tala thinks to himself before typing his next reply, "You sure sound angry; why are you so angry?"

" _Your name?"_

'My name? Hmmm, let's go with Craig, yes, I think Craig will work,' Tala thinks and then quickly starts typing his next reply, "My name is Craig. What are you doing?"

" _Okay, but I still do not know where you had gotten my number from, or why you had contacted me."_

"I had contacted you because I like you, I like you a lot," Tala finding it harder and harder to contain his building excitement and his growing smirk, he not even noticing the way how Bryan and Brooklyn is looking at him, both with very confused looks upon their faces.

Another message comes through, _"Excuse me? And how do you know that you like me? I can't say the same thing about you."_

"You just have to get to know me better, and I like what I see; I find you VERY attractive," Tala adding another smiley face behind the message.

A few minutes goes by without anything, Tala suddenly feeling very worried. Did he just scare her off? No, it can't be. He is almost certain that she is busy typing one hell of a message, a fiery one at that, and he can hardly wait to read it, and alas, he receives another message, and just as he had expected, it is a lengthy message.

" _Your messages already tell me all I want to know. First off, your very first message of 'HEY SEXY' already pissed me off because you did not have the decency to even say 'GOOD ATERNOON, MY NAME IS CRAIG AND I AM TRULY SORRY FOR DISTRUBING YOU AND MESSAGING YOU OUT OF THE BLUE, BUT WILL YOU MIND IF WE CAN TALK FOR A FEW MINUTES?. Secondly, you go on looks, outer appearances, and thank you for the compliment, but it makes you sound like a superficial guy who clearly just goes on a person's looks and not what is on the inside. I don't know how old you are but I am old enough to know not to waste my time on guys who are only looking for one thing from a woman. Other girls may giggle like complete hussies whenever you say 'HEY SEXY', but I am not one of those hussies, so unless you immediately change your attitude and act like a mature adult, we both are wasting our time with each other."_

One may think that Tala had just won the lotto or something because his face just lights up like a Christmas tree, his eyes twinkling like they have just turned into diamonds. He does not reply to that message and decides that he has talked enough to her. He has to find Tatiana, and he has to try and make things right with her. There is no way in hell that he is going to let this girl slip through his fingers; if he has to give up sex for a very long time, then so be it. For this chick, he will even go on a hunger strike and shave off all of his hair.

Bryan and Brooklyn really does not know what to make of the entire situation, Tala almost looking like a maniac with how is face is shining with so much positive energy.

"Hey, Ivanov, you okay, man?"

Tala just turns to face Brooklyn, his grin not faltering once, "Dude, I have never been better. Look, I have to go, thanks for the coffee, next time it is on me," and without saying anything else, Tala rushes away from the table, and out the door, he not even noticing the three ladies that were making their way towards the males' coffee table, leaving Brooklyn and Bryan to entertain the three ladies.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala has no idea where he is going, or what he doing; all he knows is that he has to find that fiery woman, and he has to start over with her. She has ignited a fire deep within his soul, and he'll be damned if he does not take care of the burning inferno. The flames should not even dampen, and the only way to prevent that is if he finds Tatiana.

Tala is on the street where all of the various cafes and restaurants of the campus are, and he is frantically looking at them all, hoping that she may just be sitting at one of them. Why he has that feeling, he does not know; heck, Tatiana may as well be somewhere out of the campus, she may even be over at Kai and Miriam's place, but for some unknown reason he is just drawn to the various eating places.

He continues to walk past each one, looking through the windows to see if he can catch a glimpse of her, the Russian born man not caring what he looks like right now, or what people might think of him. And just like that, it is like a fist has just hit him right between the eyes: he is in love! The Tala Ivanov is actually in love with another person!

'And it feels good!' that being his only thoughts on the entire situation.

Urgency starts to take over, because now Tala is even more desperate than before to find the blue eyed beauty.

And just there, in front of him, he spots her, she sitting all alone with a book and a milkshake right in front of her. Tala just comes to a complete standstill and just watches her, at how she looks so focused on what she is reading, focused and yet very calm, her eyes scanning each and every word. Tala places his left hand on his chest, feeling how his heart is beating erratically and his breathing is becoming very irregular.

Tala remains in his spot a while longer before finally building enough courage to go and talk to her, to go and make a better second impression on her. He now knows that she does not like a player, and as far as he is concerned, his player ways are over, starting this very second and it is going to be over for a very, very long time.

Tala takes one deep breath and starts to make his way over to Tatiana.

The blue eyed beauty is so engrossed in her book that she does not even notice that someone is standing next to her table, until Tala clears her throat, Tatiana looking up, and the way her facial expression changes upon seeing Tala, just shows that she is not in the mood for his manners.

"What is it, Tala? Did you come and try to swoon me once more, because I am just going to tell you straight right now, you are just wasting my time."

Tala says nothing and just smiles at her, he knowing exactly how he is going to start over.

"Excuse me, miss, but I do not think that we have met each other before. I am Tala, and I apologise for disturbing you like this, but I was just wondering whether we can just talk for a few minutes?"

This immediately catches Tatiana's attention, that sounding suspiciously similar like something that she had just sent some ass some time ago, but she decides to play along, for now, just to see with what new tricks Tala is coming up with.

"I am Tatiana, and sure, make yourself comfortable."

Tala nods his head, but before he takes a seat across form Tatiana, he holds his hand out to her, and after eyeing his outstretched hand for a few seconds, Tatiana finally takes it, Tala giving her hand a firm shake before letting it go, and takes up his seat, Tatiana eyeing him the entire time.

"Alright, spit it out, Tala; what are you up to?"

Tala just starts to chuckle, while shaking his head from side to side, "I know it may seem like I am up to something, but I am really not. For the first time, I am really not up to any tricks, Tatiana. I have realised that I have been a complete ass, and that I want to start over because in all honesty, Tatiana, you were the first woman to ever put me in my place, and let me be honest, it was like a breeze of fresh air, a breeze that I will welcome any day of the year."

Tatiana says nothing and just eyes Tala a while longer, she really not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

"Don't get this wrong, but I find it rather hard to believe, Tala."

"I understand, and that is why I have decided that I am going to make it my mission in life to prove to you that I am sincere, and that I want to start over. My player days are over, and that is a solemn promise."

"Seeing is believing, Tala, but alright, let's see you progress in that. I am curious as to see whether you will able to last two days without flirting with the opposite sex."

"You've got it. Tatiana, I really want to be friends, because I want, no, scratch that, I need someone like you in my life, someone that is not afraid to tell me my bullshit. I need that realness in my life, and I will sacrifice anything just to prove to you that I am sincere about it all."

Tatiana says nothing, and instead leans back into her seat, crossing her arms in front of her chest while looking at Tala with no expression on her face.

She honestly does not know what to make of the whole situation. She will admit this, just the mere fact that he had come to her, and re-introduce himself was a bonus point in his favour, but players don't just leave their ways in a blink of an eye, but it sure will be interesting, and very entertaining, to see Tala try to accomplish that. She will give him the benefit of the doubt, for now anyway, and just see how he progresses in the future, and friendship with Tala does not completely sound like a bad idea. She can always send him to hell if she finds it not beneficial, so she is just going to give it a chance, and who knows what the future might hold for the two of them.

"Alright, we can be friends, Tala, starting right now. So, friend, what do you want to drink? My treat."

Tala just smiles and then calls over the waiter, also ordering a milkshake. Soon enough the two start to talk about the book that Tatiana is currently reading, and their talking continues well into the night, right up until closing time, where the two continue their talking, laughing and joking until the very early hours of the morning after going to Tala's dorm with no sexual intent whatsoever on Tala's part.

Only time will tell what is going to happen between these two, but by the looks of it, the two are getting along very well, more than either of the two had ever expected.

No one knows what the future holds, and that is best part of it all: waiting for the mystery so reveal itself...

And just FYI, the messaging between Tala and Tatiana is based on true events, that had happened to me earlier this year. That is where the idea for this story had come from originally. I just knew that I had to make a story out of my experience, and yes, I really did say all those things to the guy, although his name was not Craig, and well, after I had shot him down, I did not hear from him ever again, and my friend did apologise that she had given my number to the guy, but I was not even angry at her. I just found the entire thing very funny, and I did enjoy it a lot because I personally do not like guys that treats women like objects, and luckily enough, I am a very strong woman that is not scared to speak her mind. And at my age, there is no time for B...S... and neither is there the patience to play games with little boys that still needs to grow up.

Anyway, I am curious at to hear your thoughts on the story, and whether you had enjoyed it or not. I will only return with the next chapter of my story, next month, so yeah, until next time!


End file.
